


A Bit Of A Panic

by EdinaSaunders



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: Frankie has a car accident and she's been asking to see Grace. What could this mean?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kenkaneki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenkaneki/gifts).



Sol. This was third time in the last five minutes that Sol had called Grace. He either wanted advice on something to do with Robert or he was looking for Frankie. Either way, Grace wasn't interested in helping him. She hit ignore again. A second later he called back. Grace had to give in. 

"What the hell do you want, Sol?" 

"Frankie's in the hospital. Something about a car accident. I can't remember the details. She's been asking for you." 

"Me?!?" 

"That's what they said on the phone. I would go, but she won't want to see me. I think you should go, Grace." 

"I will." 

Grace hung up without saying goodbye. She was shocked for sure. Another thing was for sure, she was going to the hospital to see her, but for now she was too out of it to drive there. 

Constant thoughts bombarded her. Was Frankie okay? Was she hurt in any way? Who was the idiot that put poor Frankie in that situation? Then Grace took a deep breath to calm herself down. She wasn't going to get any answers unless she could get herself to the hospital. So that's what she was going to do.

When she got there she ran in and yelled to anyone that would listen and tell her where Frankie's room was. She got an answer within seconds and went to her room. When Grace came in Frankie had her eyes closed though she wasn't yet asleep. "Frankie," Grace yelled, glad to see her friend. "How are you? Are you alright? Who's the asshole that caused the accident?" 

"Grace, I'm fine. Take a Valium and calm down. Oh and by the way, I was the asshole that caused the accident. I swerved into a ditch when my yams fell off the passenger seat and I reached to get them." 

"God, Frankie, you scared the hell out of me. You know, Sol called me five times before I finally answered." 

"I'm sorry, Grace. I haven't switched my emergency contact yet. I'm glad you picked up and I'm glad you came. I was asking-”

"For me? I know. Sol told me." The two women exchanged a smile. "When are you able to come home?" 

"As soon as someone came to take me." 

"Then let's get you out of here. And from now on, if you need to go anywhere, you're letting me drive you." 

"Deal."


End file.
